


Vision and the Scarlet Witch

by nerdyfangirl23



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vision and the Scarlet Witch, WandaVision - Fandom
Genre: F/M, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, S.W.O.R.D - Freeform, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyfangirl23/pseuds/nerdyfangirl23
Summary: Inspired by Marvel Studios' WandaVision - written with the trailer for the show in mind.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Science and Love

It had been five years for everyone else. Five. Years. Well, not for her, she didn't have that luxury of getting used to the fact of losing her loved ones. She had already lost her parents and her brother years earlier and now, she was coming to grips with losing the one person she didn't want to lose as well: Vision. She loved him. She really did and yet she had always been terrified of saying those three words...

You know the words. "I love you."

Wanda Maximoff, the disgraced Avenger, the one everyone locked up. The one everyone felt responsible for. The illegal one. Thanks for that, HYDRA. Thanks for that, Thanos.

Now, Wanda was in front of Vision's greyed body, the gaping hole in his forehead just as it had been five years earlier. It broke her heart and now she was in Shuri's lab in Wakanda, alone, looking over the body of her lover. "Viz... I am so sorry I couldn't save you..." she told him, as tears slid down her cheeks, "I want to save you, even now... but is that even possible?"

"Perhaps, Ms Maximoff," a voice spoke, "Shuri has records of Vision's memories and with your help, we could revive him." The man whose voice it belonged to approached her. "Will you let us try?" he asked.

Now that was a question and a half. Wanda could do it... her powers? She ignored it for a moment, as she reached up and wiped her cheek of the tears that had tried to dry there.

"Well, Ms Maximoff?"

"Yes," she said, firmly, "I want to save him, I'll do anything." The man smiled, leading her to a table next to where Vision's body lay, indicating for her to lay there too.

"Wanda Maximoff. My name needn't matter but I work for S.W.O.R.D and we will monitor your powers' work in this procedure. Madam Udaku will upload Vision's consciousness as you work and with your mind stone-infused abilities, we shall ignite Vision's former self. Wanda nodded slowly, as she lay against the table, getting scared now. "Will it hurt?" she asked, steadily, "Using my powers in this way?"

The man looked at her, pausing before replying: "Yes, Ms Maximoff, but not physically. It'll hurt emotionally, you'll be going into Vision's mind and for one who loved him, I can only imagine agony awaits you."

Wanda stared but blinked and readied herself against the surface. She closed her eyes slowly and focused her powers on to Vision next to her.

She felt herself go deep within Vision's mind, crossing with electrical crosswires, realising for the first time how non-human he was on a basic level. It was as if he was a shell of the one she knew and fell in love with. She had to bring him back. She went deeper. Walls, firewalls... she was faced with many and pushed her powers through them, digging deep into her lover's mind, connecting her powers and their source with the source of Vision's mind and his own abilities and self. She went deeper still...

Deeper still...

Deeper...

Until...

The world around her went white. She could hear the man and Shuri's voices urging her to reemerge. No. She had to dig deeper still. The world was shifted... or was she? It went white and she was still there, there with Vision.

And when she opened her eyes again, she was somewhere else altogether, but the most important thing to her now was 'Did she do it? Was Vision with her?'


	2. A Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda comes to terms with the realm she has awoken to, realising that Vision is alive and now her husband.

Wanda was in a bed, a small single bed in a darkened room - however growing progressively lighter with every moment she spent awake. She glanced around the room and her eyes fell to the bed next to her and within it, a sleeping figure lay with an eye mask across his face. Wanda could hardly believe her eyes, as she was now looking at Vision, asleep and at peace next to her. "Viz...?" she whispered, softly. The body stirred softly in his sleep - he was alive. Wanda felt a warmth re-enter her heart, optimism rising in her blood, as she could see her dear lover alive and peaceful. It brought her peace.

She climbed out of bed and drew a robe around herself, before placing her bare feet on the wooden flooring of her home. The surroundings felt brand new and strange, and yet she didn't immediately panic, due to the subtle feeling she had that said: 'this is your home, you've always lived here'. She moved into the living room, the furniture was old-fashioned and yet so homely and comforting to see.

Her eyes went to the photos on the mantel. They made her smile, seeing the wedding photo and the photo of the first day in this house - that was a fun, unexpected day. The last photo was just of her, taken by Vision (she assumed), of her levitating a newspaper towards her with her powers. Candidature was definitely a fun way of making and keeping memories, she thought to herself. Wanda pushed herself back against the settee, curling her legs up and underneath her. She found herself fiddling with the rings on her finger, spinning her jewelled engagement ring around, as she took in her surroundings.

It was another hour before Vision emerged from his slumber, coming into the living room, fully dressed. He smiled when he saw Wanda and greeted her with his usual morning kiss to her lips, "How did you sleep, my darling?" he asked, smiling softly, "Last night seemed quite agitating, I do hope you are feeling better now." Wanda nodded, with a smile, as she was so relieved to see his face and a warm smile across his lips. "Yes, it's funny," she replied, "It's as if yesterday has been struck from my memory, but it is lovely to see your face, my husband." Vision smiled, though he couldn't help but wonder about what she had said, though he shrugged it off and came around the settee to sit next to her, placing a gentle kiss against her forehead while placing his arm around her.

"Let's go out today," Wanda suggested, turning to Vision with a warm smile, "We haven't properly explored since we moved to Westview and I shall quite like to see more of the suburb we now reside." Vision chuckled, nodding in response, "What a marvelous idea."

***

Re-emerging into the living room a while later, Wanda had changed - now dressed in a simple yet elegant '50s dress, her hair pinned back and out of her face. She smiled to her husband, approaching him before linking her arm with his, as the couple swiftly left their home.

The sun beating down on to the street in Westview, Wanda and Vision strode with linked arms through the busy neighbourhood. Looking over her shoulder at every moment, Wanda couldn't help but feel a sense of unease - surely yesterday had been her attempting to revive a deceased Vision... the fact that wherever she was now meant that he was alive was good but also worried her.

What exactly was Westview? That was her priority now and all that she wanted to know the answer to - could she work out where she was and stay with the synthezoid she adored with all heart?


End file.
